Inuyasha's fright full night
by ICECOLDCOKE
Summary: The story starts at Kagome's parents funeral. Inuyasha and Kagome then find them selves with lot's of trouble, PLEASE REVIEW! BTW I ADDED CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:P
1. The Funeral

Disclaimer-I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha are at the funeral for kagome's parents. InuYasha is comforting Kagome before he breaks up with her. He starts to talk to her getting ready to break up with her but she run's off to go back to the funeral. InuYasha says "WAIT," as she continues to run back to the funeral. Inuyasha runs after her, hoping to get a chance to talk to her.

Inuyasha sits by Kagome waiting for the funeral to end. When the funeral ends he begins talking to her "I have to tell you something." "Yes," Kagome replies. "I'm sorry that I have to do this" "DO WHAT," Kagome interrupts. "I'm afraid that I'm going to break up with you" Says Inuyasha. "But why" Kagome questions. "I'm afraid i've found another girl that I like more" Inuyasha says. Kagome stares at Inuyasha with a terrible look "ANOTHER GIRL!" Inuyasha looks in fright, "WHO IS SHE?" Shouts Kagome. Inuyasha replies "I can't tell you". Kagome is furious at this time, she storms out of the funeral. Inuyasha walks out of the funeral to see kagome sitting there crying, he turns and walks away.

Kagome continues to sit there crying and thinks to herself 'Why did he have to wait untill my parents died, I could just kill him and his new woman' then she get's up suddenly. Inuyasha turns around to see her running down the road with what appears to bea knife. Kagome continues to run down the road while thinking 'who could it be'. Inuyasha in fright runs to catch her but is too slow she runs into her house and slams the door. Kagome inside the house begins to look around for a gun, she finds one and picks it up.

* * *

This is my first story if I get enough reviews I will continue so please review thanks :). 


	2. Mystery in the Night

In the last chapter

* * *

Kagome continues to sit there crying and thinks to herself 'Why did he have to wait untill my parents died, I could just kill him and his new woman' then she get's up suddenly. Inuyasha turns around to see her running down the road with what appears to bea knife. Kagome continues to run down the road while thinking 'who could it be'. Inuyasha in fright runs to catch her but is too slow she runs into her house and slams the door. Kagome inside the house begins to look around for a gun, she finds one and picks it up.

* * *

Chapter 2-Inuyasha + Sango

Inuyasha and Sango are out their date having a great time.

Kagome is at her house trying to find Sango to talk to her.

So the story begins...

Kagome runs out into the woods to see if Sango went on a walk, and she runs into a tent out in the woods and asks "who is there".

Inuyasha and Sango sit quietly inside the tent without making a noise.

Kagome slowly creeps towards the tent when Inuyasha accidently hits the light and it flicks on.

Inuyasha's heart begins racing.

Kagome notices that someone is in there and said "Who's in there."

She listnes to hear no reaspond.

Inuyasha and Sango Quietly pull a blanket over them.

Kagome Un-Zips the tent to see no one there, because the light is off and it is dark out side.

She notices that some one could be in here and pulls up the blanket to see her worst nightmare! She Shout's "HOW COULD YOU!"

Inuyasha and Sango both naked scramble for their clothes and run out of the tent immediatly.

Kagome is furious that Inuyasha was sleeping with her best friend, she pull sout her knife still half in shock.

Kagome sprints after Sango with a dreadful look in her eyes, as if she was going to kill Sango. Inuyasha looks over and sees Sango trip on a branch that Inuyasha luckily jumped over.

Sango in pain begins to cry and says "I will always remeber you and the times we spent..."

Suddenly he hears her scream, he knows she was killed by Kagome.

Kagome just after stabbing Sango to death begins to cry. She thinks to herself 'You were my best friend, how could I do that'

Inuyasha climbs up a tree and puts the rest of his clothes on.

He spots red out on the path and looks closely

and thinks Kagome is crying, but he wonders why. He climbs back down the tree and runs to where kagome was.

Kagome is running to the hospital when Inuyasha arrives where she once was at.

Inuyasha looks at Sango and immediatly turns away he wonders why Kagome killed her.

Kagome at the Hospital tells the front desk to send a ambulence. She did not tell tehm that she was the one who murderd Sango she thinks to leave that part out untill later. The ambulence arrives and See's Inuyasha sitting there by Sango. Startled the Ambulence crew calls the police for investigation. Inuyasha realives the he had the knife in his hand and the blood drains from his face as if he's seen a ghost.

The police arrive at the seen and know that Inuyasha killed Sango. Inuyasha tries to tell them that he didn't but they don't believe him. They take Sango to the Hospital and Inuyasha to the olice station.

* * *

I will leave the story of here hoping to update later or tommorow. PLEASE REVIEW, even if you don't like how the story is going please continue to read and review, thanks :) 


	3. The Final Storm

At the Hospital

* * *

In the last chapter:

The police arrive at the seen and know that Inuyasha killed Sango. Inuyasha tries to tell them that he didn't but they don't believe him. They take Sango to the Hospital and Inuyasha to the police station.

* * *

At the police station Kagome arrives and pays Inuyasha's bail, She said she was a witness and did not see him murder her.

Immediatly after being released Inuyasha ran to the Hospital to see if Sango was dead or not.

Suprisingly she was alive with critical injuries and Inuyasha was glad but still felt bad for her ain and suffering.

Kagome is no where to be found as Inuyasha tries to find her.

Kagome is up climbing the tallest tower in the city on the small ladder that leads to the top.

Inuyasha is worried for it is now night, he looks into the distance and see's what looks like a light flick on way off in the distance he runs towards it.

Kagome looks and sees him coming just as she hoped he would do.

Inuyasha make it and see's the huge tower that Kagome just climbed up, he walks around it looking for a ladder.

Kagome quietly chuckles as she watches him begin to climb.

Inuyasha is nearly half way up and it begins to rain making the ladder as slik as ice. Inuyasha yells "Kagome are you up there?"

He hears no reply but continues to climb.

Kagome looks around frighting at the harsh storm, she say "Yes, help!"

Inuyasha goes very quicly up the ladder and begins to slip, he hears Kagome's cry "NO!"

Kagome immediatly jumps down to try to get Inuyasha, but it's too late Inuyasha is already plumiting towards the ground.

Kagome slips off the top of the tower and she begins to plumit "no, Inuyasah Always remeber me, I love you"

Inuyasha say " I will, I love you too. I never though..."

Kagome frightend looks down to see Inuyasha, Crushed by the impact on the ground she knows this will happen to her to.

She screams and looks downand see's sango standing there.

Sango stands there watching Kagome plumit towards her shouting at Kagome " YOU TRIED TO KILL ME YOU ARE GETTING YOUR FIT PUNISHMENT"

Kagome shouts back " I'll miss you Sango you were my best friend I don't know what came over me"

Sango says "it's too late Kagome, I'm soory this is happening to..."

BAM Kagome smacks intoSango crushing every bone in Kagome and Sango's bodies.

This is the night that many hoped to forget, the night that changed the other people lives forever, what were they going to do.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading chapter 3 please send in those reviews,it's quite short but I never get any revies anyway .


End file.
